


Dora the Defiled

by cherryflesh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dora, a thief and all around hustler, joins the company of thirteen dwarves (plus a wizard and a hobbit) to get away from her village. This takes place just after they all escape from the goblin caves and are set upon by Azog and his pack...</p>
<p>Basically, it's an Azog + OFC story, which means lots and lots of smut. Sprinkled with really dark humor, because a realistic version of the story would be extremely dark. Generally orcs does not do the 'safe and consensual' thing, so, if you want to read about a loving healthy relationship, please do yourself a favor and don't click this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dora the Defiled

Wind caught her square in the face and she shivered and pulled the hood further down, panting after the mad rush out of the goblin caves. There was a general air of relief when Bilbo joined them from gods-know-where and she gave him a hug that colored his cheeks.

When she had approached the company in a small village in Breeland, they had reluctantly accepted to take her with them on their journey. No further than Laketown, as the dwarf prince Thorin had declared.

”I can hunt!” she had lied with a sunny smile, right to their faces without blinking. ”And I can cook.” Another lie, but it went so well with the first one. She told them that she wanted to see the world, and that she had relatives in Laketown. Of course she hadn’t, and the reason she needed to see more of the world was that her hometown and surrounding villages had seen quite enough of _her_. She got by as best as she could, and between a thief and a whore she was rather the sooner. That made her much less popular.

But they had accepted her company, and in thanks she had kept her fingers out of their pockets. Luckily they were worse cooks than her, and happily ate what she tried to make them. And after a few days on the road, she even counted them as friends. One by one they had melted for her. She was no beauty, in fact the local boys never seemed to fancy her, but she had a lot of charm and if one looked close enough there were details in her appearance that were quite fetching. Her hair, perhaps once a nice mass of chestnut locks, now curled wildly around her face and throat in an uneven cut, courtesy of an angry baker with a big pair of scissors (the bread had not been worth it). Her body was too curvy, she would have loved to have a pretty willowy figure – easier to run away with, too. But no, her arse was one of those full, round ones with dimples on top. The words ’ample bosoms’ did not do her bosoms justice. She was honestly not trying to shove them into anyone’s face. It’s just where they seemed to end up.

To top it off she was fairly tall. Had it been her choice, she would have been a short, skinny little thing that could easily disappear in a crowd or at the very least invoke feelings of protectiveness in other people. But no. Tall and curvy had been her lot. As a grown woman who had seen over twenty summers, she had now reconciled with her body. Now and then being tall even came in handy, especially in bad situations… she had lied her way out of many situations, and sometimes being slightly taller could be intimidating.

Now, in the aftermath of the goblin adventure, she tried to keep a straight face and her limbs from shaking. _Never met a goblin before…_ the horrid creatures had been like something straight out of a nightmare and she could still feel her heart pounding like a frightened bunny’s. Annoyed with herself, she tried to summon a bit of pride at her bravery (however brief) when going toe-to-toe with goblins. Who had survived that encounter? She had!

”So, what is next?” she asked, grinning at Bilbo with as much fake courage as she could muster.

The grins and smouldering happiness around the company faded as they all began to hear howls and snarling in the distance.

”RUN!” yelled the wizard, taking off in a sprint that did not fit his age at all. Instinctively her feet obeyed and she ran side by side with Bilbo, who she felt she had the most in common with, being a tea-drinking non-warrior and all.

”What are we running from?” she muttered to nobody in particular and tried to glance quickly over her shoulder at whatever was pursuing them. A snarling beast jumping ahead of them solved the mystery and she froze like a rabbit, staring at it. _So much bigger than a wolf..!_ It pounced and dear, dear Bilbo had the sense to put his sword up and the beast ran straight into it.

She stayed with him as he tried to pull the sword out of the limp head, nervously looking around while Gandalf urged them all up in the trees.

”Bilbo…” She saw them coming, rushing down the slope, teeth glinting. ”Bilbo, come on!”

He stood staring at them, transfixed as she grabbed him and pushed him towards a nearby tree. She gathered her skirts herself and climbed as quickly as she could.

”Azog..!” Thorin whispered hoarsely and she blinked. Azog? The one that killed his father? She peeked out from behind a branch and her mind went absolutely still. Normally her mind was like a babbling brook, a constant stream of noise and thoughts, and suddenly everything went completely still as she tried to process what she saw.

”Bilbo…” she whispered. ”I, uh, I’ve never seen an orc..”

He glanced at her, sensing a question.

”Is that…” She tried to formulate a question, one that summed up all of them, and this is what came out. ”Is that regular size?”

Before Bilbo had time to answer the Pale Orc began to speak, a horrible language that she did not understand. And she was quite happy not understanding it.

 

* * *

 

 

Already on top of the hill Azog had caught a peculiar scent. Definitely female, not of his kind, but it beckoned him, tugged on him like a leash. It was sweet and succulent like honey, and then and there he could not decide if he wanted to eat her or fuck her. Perhaps both. As he descended down the slope the scent got stronger and when he looked up at treetops and the dwarves hiding up there like frightened squirrels, he spotted her. Filling his lungs with the smell of her soft female flesh, he decided that he would keep her alive for a long time. When he grew tired of her, he could feed her to the wargs.

He threw in a few taunts to Thorin, the filthy dwarf who had taken his arm with a stroke of luck and was now hiding in the trees like the others. Pathetic. Weak. Not worthy of his attention.

”That one is mine”, he roared, pointing to the female. ”Kill the rest.”

 

* * *

 

Surely he had been pointing at Thorin, and not her? It sure seemed like the latter, and she held on with all her might as one of the beasts snagged the hem of her skirt and pulled. The fabric tore, but not before she lost her grip on the branch and fell to the ground.

_Get up, you goose! Do you want to die?_ She pushed herself to her feet, rolling away from the growling beast that by some miracle seemed uninterested in tearing her to pieces. Storing that little mystery away for later pondering, she bolted, realizing as she did it that it was exactly what you should not do with dogs. But wolves? And these beasts? _Too late now!_

For a few long seconds nothing stopped her, her feet seemed to fly across the ground and her breath was pounding in her chest.

Shouted warnings from her friends.

A heavy weight slammed into her, tossing her to the ground.

She landed on her side and fought her way up again as quickly as she could, head spinning from the impact. It wasn’t one of the ordinary beasts that had tackled her. Oh no, it was the white one, with the pale orc riding it. She found herself staring at him in horrified fascination. He was _huge_ , much bigger than he had looked like from high up in the treetops. His white skin was maimed and decorated with scars that trailed jagged stripes across his broad chest and a face that would have been handsome, she supposed, were it not for the toothy grin, full of dark malice, and pale eyes that held no mercy. The missing arm did nothing to comfort her, as it did not seem to slow him down in the slightest.

She backed away, slowly, step by step as if her body tried to put as much distance between it and the threat as possible while her thoughts gathered. She couldn’t look away, her eyes were glued to his immense form as his white beast trotted closer.

”Come here, female.” He spoke the common tongue with a heavy accent, and beckoned her closer with his good hand, showing his fangs in a terrible smile. ”Come. And I will be gentle.”

_Liar_ , her mind whispered. _There is no gentleness in him._ But the implication of what he was saying sank in and a cold weight of dread settled in her belly.

”Leave my friends alone”, she countered, with a feeling like she was balancing on a knife’s edge over a sea of fire. ”And I will come with you willingly.” She tilted her hip to the side and leaned back slightly in a subtle invitation like she had seen the whores do in her hometown. ”I have a nice bag of tricks to share… one for every friend, how’s that?”

_One for every friend?_ She carefully kept her face calm and inviting, but on the inside she was railing at herself. She did not even know about fifteen such tricks, never mind having performed them.

Interest and hunger sparked in Azog’s eyes. She had him hook, line and sinker, but was not at all sure she would survive reeling him in.

 

* * *

 

She was a prize. Azog drank in the sight of her, his need to bury himself deep in her tight little body growing stronger by the minute. He was pleased that she was a whore. The experience would serve her well, although after all those dwarves he might be a bit… overwhelming.

Ah, the dwarves. He could make her scream and cry later at his leisure, but now he wanted to know what tricks she could show him… and he could always hunt them down later.

Roaring, he signaled his men, who carried out the retreat while he descended on the brave little whore and dragged her up to sit in front of him. Her body was stiff with fear and she made little puffing sounds of distress when he held her in place against his body with the metal hook that served as his left arm. Then he took off, his warg a white streak in the darkness of the night.

It was not a long way back to camp, but long enough for his cock to grow rock-hard beneath her plump arse. She had trouble holding on through the great warg’s bounds and leaps, and was bouncing on his lap until he thought he would go mad from it.

He leaned down towards her neck and drew in deep breaths, growling as he caught the scent of her arousal...

 

* * *

 

She tried to hold on, she really did, adjusting her death-grip on the white fur, even clutching the metal hook and what was left of his arm during a particular bumpy patch. She could feel him harden against her back, and to her frightened mind he felt enormous. Still, she could feel herself growing wetter for him, despite the fear and horror. Her body readied itself, it seemed, despite her feelings about it. His body was warmer than hers, she could feel the heat against her back. And when he leaned down with his face so close to hers, she shivered. _He’s smelling me…_ When he growled she stiffened, wondering if he could somehow know that she was wet for him.

To say that she was afraid was an understatement, but at the very least she had given her friends a head start. If she was very, very clever, she might be able to buy them even more time.

And if she was exceptionally clever, she might even be able to save herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... please tell me what you think, and if you want to read more! I think Dora is my first OFC, and I hope she is sufficiently fun and interesting. ;)
> 
> Feel free to speculate what Dora might have in store for Azog. Indeed, please share if you have any suggestions (because I seriously need them).


End file.
